Cristaux
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Pour aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, Haku avait toujours su percevoir ce que personne d'autre ne voyait. Avertissement: deathfic.


Haku avait toujours été un garçon spécial, sachant des leçons de l'existence que même un vieil homme ne serait jamais parvenu à percevoir. Certains de ceux qui le connaissaient, parmi les plus proches de lui, prétendaient qu'il avait cet instinct étrange lui permettant de voir l'âme même des gens.

Mais la vérité était qu'il y avait toujours eut des murmures à son oreilles, petites voix lui racontant les secret de l'univers. Pour aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, Haku avait pu entendre et voir des choses que personne d'autre autour de lui ne semblait pouvoir.

Les symphonies données par les nuages quand les gouttes de pluies tombaient de leur ventre, les chansons que les arbres aimaient chanter avec le vent, la façon dont le feu dansait, brillant et pur, sa voix comme un ronronnement lui expliquant le pouvoir et la façon dont il pouvait créer ou détruire.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Neige et Glace avait vu quelque chose en lui, et dès son plus jeune âge, ils commencèrent à le suivre partout, adoucissant ses douleurs et ses peines.

Neige pris l'habitude de pleurer pour lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'offrir le privilège des larmes. Dame miséricordieuse, douce et indulgente, elle caressait son cœur avec tendresse et murmurait pour lui des berceuse. Contrastant avec son épouse, Glace était un professeur fier et fort qui s'était donné pour mission de lui apprendre à survivre seul. Féroce gardien, autoritaire et exigent, il avait l'habitude de l'appelé « cœur de Crystal », et puisqu'une chose aussi fragile était facilement brisé, il refusa de laisser sa protection à quiconque d'autre.

Ils furent seuls, tous les trois, pour un long moment.

Puis, une nuit, Haku rencontra un guerrier qui ne faisait que passer dans la rue où il vivait. L'homme était grand et imposant, mais il fut gentil avec lui. Et l'élément qui l'avait choisi était l'eau. Élément familier, complémentaire de la neige et de la glace qui était sienne. Le vent lui murmura les secrets de l'âme du guerrier, lui parla du sang sur ses mains et des désirs de son cœur. Glace ne l'aima pas du tout au début. Il ne lui accorda même pas le bénéfice du doute avant que la nuit ne se soit terminé et que Zabuza (car tel était le nom du guerrier,) ne l'ait pas touché davantage que pour lui montrer comment bander ses plaies de façons efficaces.

Zabuza lui appris tout ce qu'il savait. Et quand son savoir s'épuisa et qu'il n'eut plus rien à lui apprendre, Glace continua à lui donner des leçons. Un jour, alors que l'exercice de maître Glace se terminait, Vent et Terre commencèrent à l'éduqué sur le secret des plantes et la voie des guérisseurs. Quand il demanda pourquoi, ils dirent qu'ils avaient reconnu en lui une âme exceptionnelle.

Il y eut d'autres jeunes hommes que Zabuza pris en apprentissage. Certains qu'Haku aima, d'autre vraiment pas, mais tous finirent par partirent. De Tout temps, il fut toujours la seule constante pour son maître, et il savait que, pour autant qu'il tentât d'en prétendre autrement, son maître était toujours un peu attristé de leur départ.

Les années passèrent et il grandit. Feu était bien triste d'apprendre qu'il connaissait déjà de la passion et du désir les aspects les plus sombres et les plus tordus. Durant les nuits froides, il ne cessait de lui murmurer que cela n'était pas supposé être ainsi, que c'était censé être beau et plaisant. Et Haku l'écoutait, souriant et le laissant lui parler de choses pour lesquels il n'avait aucun intérêt. Car Zabuza ne le voyait pas de cette façon, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui il aurait été prêt à s'offrir de telle manière.

Une nuit seulement ce cadeau avait failli être donné. Zabuza était saoul. Il l'avait embrassé et Haku l'avait laissé faire, parce que l'homme était si triste. Parce que dame Eau murmurait à son oreille la tragique histoire de la vie du guerrier. Parce que Zabuza était tout pour Haku et qu'il aurait été près à n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître cette douleur ancré à jamais en son âme. Mais quand son maître l'avait étendu sur les draps de leur tente, à la minute où il avait touché sa peau, il s'était violement arraché à lui et ne lui avait plus parlé, n'avait même pas osé regarder dans sa direction durant les deux semaines qui avait suivi.

Feu passa le reste de cette nuit à le rassurer. À lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que Zabuza voyait cela comme étant mal à cause de son âge. Haku répondit qu'il comprenait, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas. Et les choses en restèrent là.

La route était quelquefois difficile, mais il chérissait tous les moments de la nuit ou du jour passé avec Zabuza. (Momochi, lui dit Neige, Tu peux l'appeler Momochi dans ton propre cœur). Parce que même si l'homme était dur et parfois méchant, il était toujours celui dont Haku était tombé amoureux. Zabuza était brisé et tranchant, mais sous tous les masques qu'il portait, sous les mensonges et les faux semblant, il y avait un cœur plus brillant que le soleil. Parfois dame Neige pleurait pour lui à cause de Momochi. Mais Glace ne grondait plus contre l'homme, car à sa façon un peu gauche et bourrue, le guerrier s'amendait toujours.

Puis, le destin vint à eux.

Vent et Neige avait toujours été amis, Glace lui était au pire indifférent, et Naruto était un adorable garçon. Un peu jeune pour le moment, mais qu'elle brise légère et pleine de vie. Haku aimait le jeune homme que le vent avait choisi et ce côté libre et un peu sauvage qu'il avait. Il vu la lumière magnifique de son âme et, dessous, la bonté de son cœur. Alors quand Glace lui murmura des avertissements, toujours méfiants des étranger, il se contenta de sourire et donna au garçon un peu de la sagesse que feu lui avait lui-même donné sur ce qu'était la vraie force.

Il y avait aussi cette fille, dans le groupe dont Naruto faisait partie. Terre était en elle, vivante et stable comme un pilier. La force de sa volonté brillait en elle et elle était si belle dans cette façon qu'elle avait de s'en faire pour les siens. Neige sourit à ce qu'elle vit en cette petite fille. Une guérisseuse. Quelle noble façon de marcher sur cette terre qui l'avait choisi.

Il y avait aussi le garçon choisit par les flammes. Deux côtés d'un même pouvoir se disputaient en lui, destruction ou création. Leurs braises en lui étaient à force égales et si la brise du cœur de Naruto soufflait sur le chemin de la création, il y avait des ombres si épaisses en ce garçon du feu qu'il ne pouvait dire quel chemin s'enflammerait dans le futur. Aussi garda-t-il ses distances avec ce jeune homme. .

Haku pris en affection le Junin, le professeur, pratiquement au moment où il le vit. Il était fait de flamme et d'électricité, murmura Feu quand il le questionna à son sujet. Pure, puissant, magnifique et brillant. Il y avait de la douleur obscurcissant son feu, mais elle pouvait si peu face à une telle lumière. Neige fut inquiète, Glace lui dit de garder ses distance. Et il était d'accord, mais une nuit, inquiet pour ces voyageurs, il alla garder leur sommeil.

Être adversaire sous la lumière du jour était une chose, les laisser se faire tuer durant la nuit par des déserteurs suivant Zabuza en était une autre. Alors il laissa les déserteurs le « prendre par surprise » et après leur avoir donner une bonne correction il les laissa à l'entrée du prochain village comme un cadeau enrubanné pour les Anbu.

La nuit suivante, le senseï des enfants vint s'asseoir sous l'arbre dans lequel il s'était perché pour veiller sur leur nuit. Après avoir observé les étoiles un moment, il se mit à lui parler doucement pour ne pas réveiller les adolescents sous sa protection.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, mais merci.

Quand le silence s'éternisa sans que Haku n'ait dit un seul mot, le professeur leva les yeux, regardant dans sa direction générale, bien qu'il ne puisse vraiment le voir.

- Tu ne me parais pas être une cause perdue. Je sais que ce que tout ce que tu fais, tu ne le fais que pour lui. Tu es jeune, tu peux encore changer de voie. Le laisser derrière et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Une colère rarement ressentie pris brièvement possession de lui avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'étouffer. Cette colère réveilla Glace qui grogna contre le Junin, mais tu l'apaisas aussi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, se dit-il à lui-même, parce qu'il ne savait pas qui Zabuza était sous son masque, qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Même si parfois mon cœur ressent la brûlure des larmes, elles ne seront jamais aussi amères qu'une vie sans lui.

Kakashi, s'était le nom du Junin, soupira.

- Il ne te mérite pas.

Haku regarda le ciel à travers les feuilles, le vent doux du soir toucha sa peau en une tendre caresse. Ce soir il n'y avait aucuns murmures, aucunes chansons faites par les arbres. Ce soir, tous étaient en attente de voir comment le présent deviendrait futur, et pour qui une telle chose n'existerait plus.

- Le cœur peut choisir de biens étranges sentiers, répondit Haku doucement.

- Nous aurons probablement à nous battre, tu sais, murmura le professeur avec tristesse. Je ne peux promettre que je ne le tuerais pas… ou toi par la même occasion.

Haku ferma les yeux, la lune qui pouvait voir le futur murmura pour lui le plus doux et le plus beau des requiem qu'elle connaissait, aussi délicat qu'un flocon de neige. La dame Neige se mis à pleurer en silence dans sa poitrine et Glace enserra son cœur de crystal en sa poigne protectrice de toutes ses forces. Il fit de son mieux pour les apaiser.

« Il y a toujours demains, murmura-t-il intérieurement pour eux, ne soyez pas triste, ne craignez pas pour moi. Il y a toujours cette nuit. C'était mon choix, il est mon choix. Jusqu'à la toute fin. »

Au professeur il dit seulement :

- Si les choses doivent en venir à cela, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Senseï, je suis une arme et les armes ne craignent pas de servir leur maître. »

Ce jour-là, sur le pont, il choisit de laisser sa chance au cœur de flamme, Sasuke, son nom était Sasuke, soupira Feu, et il le laissa vivre. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela n'était pas sa bataille à mener.

Naruto, le garçon du vent à l'âme si scintillante tenta de venger son ami qu'il croyait à tort mort. Un cœur si pur qu'il en sourit, heureux de les avoir connus. Puis un son se fit entendre. Comme des milliers d'oiseaux se mettant à pépier ensembles. L'Électricité apparut, coléreuse et puissante, maîtrisée, plié à une volonté de fer. Menaçant son maître.

Alors il bougea sans même y réfléchir.

Les paroles de Zabuza furent dures. Mais derrière elles Dame Eau lui révéla que le cœur de son maître demandait avec douleur et déchirement « pourquoi »?

Et il sourit.

« Parce que je l'aime, répondit-il à la dame »

L'électricité et la chair le transpercèrent, traversant son corps, le blessant avec fureur jusqu'au point de non-retour et il soupira. Il avait protégé son maître. Son rôle avait été joué. À présent il pouvait se reposer.

« Tiens bon, juste encore un peu. » lui dit Glace, et parce qu'il lui avait toujours donné de sages conseils, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Et alors qu'il était là, sur le ciment froid du pont, le vent commença à souffler. Les arbres chantèrent une nouvelle chanson fait de la fragilité de la vie, comme des perles de nacres tombant doucement pour se briser sur un plancher de marbre. Eau, avec ses vagues, unis sa voix aux leurs et lui souffla une douce berceuse habité de tristesse. Dame Neige le calma et l'apaisa chaque fois que la douleur menaçait de l'arracher à la conscience.

Soudain, Zabuza fut à côté de lui, Kakashi l'aidant à s'étendre près de lui. Il était mourant. Haku fut triste, si triste qu'il eut à le suivre, mais heureux de ne pas être seul. Et Zabuza lui dit alors ce qu'il savait déjà. Haku utilisa ses dernières forces pour saisir sa main. Dame neige commença à pleurer de nouveau, Glace lui sourit à travers ses propres larmes et laissa son cœur de Crystal libre.

« Je t'aime Hakku. »

Haku lui sourit, formant les mots en retour qu'il n'avait plus le souffle de prononcer.

« Tu peux lâcher prise, lui murmura Glace, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

Et c'est ce qu'Haku fit.

S'était une vie aussi délicate qu'un flocon de neige. Chaque sentier ayant tellement de facettes scintillants sous le soleil avant de fondre pour ne laisser qu'une goutte d'eau rejoindre le flux de l'existence. Magnifique, unique et tellement éphémère. Plus resplendissante qu'une étoile, mais à la vie aussi brève qu'un papillon.

Haku avait toujours aimé les papillons.


End file.
